


Wine and Documentaries

by EJWalters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: i love them, so much, these boys are such goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Virgil and Logan are watching a documentary on Catholacism when Virgil’s boyfriend Roman comes home and is appalled at the portrayal of his kind.





	Wine and Documentaries

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: demons, mentions of religion, general immaturity (they see a painting of a woman without a shirt and make fun of straight men by saying “boobies” and then laughing), alcohol mention

Virgil was sitting upside down on the couch watching a documentary about the catholic faith with one of his best friends. Neither of them were particularly religious, but they enjoyed learning of the history behind everything. Mostly, the two of them were making fun of the paintings that they were showing.  
“Hey, God has a nice butt,” Virgil commented.  
Logan snorted, “So does Jesus.”  
When paintings of partially clothed women appeared on screen they both laughed, calmed down, and then one of them would giggle out “hehe boobies” and then start laughing again. They were both gay, so they found it wildly hilarious that most straight men would go wild over the sight of a pair of breasts. Oh, they might have been drinking a bit, too.  
“Hey, L?” Virgil asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“Since demons are real, do you think angels are too?”  
Logan thought for a moment, “I suppose it’s plausible, but wouldn’t that be a question better suited for your boyfriend? I mean, seeing how he is a demon?”  
Virgil giggled, “Yeah I guess.”  
Roman picked the perfect time to walk in, “Hey, witches.”  
“Roman!” Virgil got up and ran to his boyfriend, jumping on him and clinging to him like a koala, something he would not do if he hadn’t had three glasses of wine before Roman’s arrival.  
He laughed, “Hey there, firebug. How are you?”  
“Lil bit tipsy,” Virgil held his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart.  
Roman chuckled and gave him a chaste kiss, “I can see that.”  
He took that option to look at the screen and scoffed, “This show is so unrealistic. We demons don’t actually look that disgusting. I mean, look at me, I’m fabulous!”  
Virgil giggled and buried his face in the side of Roman’s neck.  
“How much has he had to drink?” he asked the much more sober Logan.  
“Three,” Logan answered, “I’m still nursing my first glass.”  
“You’ve never been much of a drinker,” Roman commented.  
Logan agreed.  
“What are you two watching anyways?”  
“Documentary.”  
Roman chuckled and shook his head, “Nerds.”  
“Your point?”  
He shrugged and discovered that Virgil had fallen asleep in his arms, “I’m gonna put Virge to bed. Feel free to let yourself out or sleep in the guest room if you like.”  
“Thank you,” Logan finally finished his glass of wine, “I’ll take care of the glasses, don’t worry.”  
“Thanks, pal!” Roman carried Virgil up the stairs to their bedroom and tucked him into bed, waking him a bit in the process.  
“Stay,” Virgil demanded.  
“How can I resist my very adorably tipsy, sleepy prince?” Roman toed off his shoes and got into bed on the other side and pulled Virgil to his chest, “Sleep well, my love.”  
Virgil mumbled something in reply, already almost asleep again.  
Roman chuckled and kissed his temple before settling in for the night. He was glad he decided to leave Hell.


End file.
